This invention relates to advertising message display devices. More particularly, it relates to a message display boot to be used on a fuel dispensing nozzle. The display boot permits the advertising message to be periodically changed, and locates it at a visually prominent position to the self-service customer, while he is dispensing his own fuel, without interfering with or encumbering his operation of the fuel dispensing nozzle. It can also be used to display messages to the employee operator at full service or mini service stations.
In the prior art devices, it was known to attach a message display to the top a fuel dispensing nozzle. With the recent proliferation of self-service stations, it is now common for drivers to pump fuel into their own vehicles. In so doing, the customer's visual attention is necessarily focused directly on the fuel nozzle itself, making the top of the fuel nozzle a desirable site for an advertising message, since the customer is compeled to notice and read the message as he dispenses his fuel. However, such prior art message displays are cumbersome, visually unattractive, and easily damaged devices in that they are affixed to the fuel nozzle by harness straps, connected by Velcro or snap connectors. The present invention overcomes the disadvantage of these prior devices by providing a close-fitting vinyl boot with the message display platform mounted directly thereon, either by integral molding with the boot itself or by an appropriate retainer means to the boot such as rivets, snaps or adhesive bonding. Consequently, the message display device of the present invention is non-obstructive, appears to be a part of the nozzle itself, and is difficult to damage or remove from the nozzle.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent in the detailed description and drawings which follow.